This relates to a phase change memory device.
Phase change memory arrays use a class of materials which have the property of changing between two phases having distinct electrical characteristics. For example, these materials may change from an amorphous phase, which is disorderly, to a crystalline or polycrystalline phase, which is orderly, and the two phases are associated to considerably different values of resistivity.
At present, alloys of elements of group VI of the periodic table, such as Te or Se, referred to as chalcogenides or chalcogenic materials, can advantageously be used in phase change cells. The chalcogenide that currently offers the most promise is formed by a Ge, Sb and Te alloy (Ge2Sb2Te5) and is widely used for storing information in overwritable disks.
In chalcogenides, the resistivity varies by two or more orders of magnitude when the material passes from the amorphous phase (more resistive) to the crystalline phase (more conductive) and vice versa.
Phase change may be obtained by locally increasing the temperature. Below 150° C. both phases are stable. Above 200° C. (nucleation starting temperature Tx), there takes place fast nucleation of the crystallites, and, if the material is kept at the crystallization temperature for a sufficient length of time (time t2), it changes its phase and becomes crystalline. To bring the chalcogenide back into the amorphous state, it is necessary to raise the temperature above the melting temperature Tm (approximately 600° C.) and then to cool the chalcogenide off rapidly.
From the electrical standpoint, it is possible to reach both critical temperatures, namely the crystallization temperature and the melting point, by causing a current to flow through a resistive element which heats the chalcogenic material by Joule effect.